


November

by kokeshidynamo (hannyachan)



Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied Terminal Illness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, very short taka ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyachan/pseuds/kokeshidynamo
Summary: The Supreme Commander has a lot on his mind.
Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837957
Kudos: 35





	November

Ishimaru Toranosuke had refused all medical treatment in the last weeks of his life, turning all the doctors his son brought him away at the door. Kiyotaka had watched as he convulsed in his bed, coughing and wiping blood and phlegm from his chin.

“Get up, Grandfather,” he’d whisper. “I need to clean the sheets.”

It was easy. He had a tried-and-tested solution, and it always worked. Vinegar and detergent removed blood. Even after Toranosuke had been whisked away in the back of a van, covers pulled over his head, Kiyotaka had cleaned the sheets. Enough vinegar and detergent would remove even the stench of death.

* * *

_ Kiyotaka is very dedicated to his work, and is able to stay focused for long periods of time. He has thus excelled in his studies _ .

_ He has very strong moral beliefs, and is comfortable in positions of leadership. _

_ He has a very utilitarian mindset for a boy of his age. _

_ However, he has a tendency to find fault where there is none, and is too rigid in his practices. He will benefit from a more open mind and more meaningful interaction with his peers. _

_ I believe he will go on to enable positive change in society. _

_ Signed, Amano Seiji, form teacher of Class 08, Nishiyama Junior High School. _

* * *

In hindsight, wasn't it only predictable? Kiyotaka was disgusted by filth of any kind. Of course he would graduate from starching his uniforms over and over again to cleaning the nation, scrubbing out stains to the sound of gunfire.

* * *

The guards stiffened as the door to the office swung open, and the Supreme Commander stepped out, coat over his shoulder. He slipped his reading glasses into his pocket, gloved fingers rustling. As they turned to march after him, he held a hand up.

“There’s no need to,” he instructed. “I am going for a walk. The security outside should be sufficient.”

He descended the stairs of a side gate of the Presidential Palace, boots clacking on marble. The surveillance cameras whirred as they followed him.

Winter hadn’t arrived yet, but the shrubs were already bare. They hung, frail and skeletal, over bushes shrouded in burlap. The pine trees were caged in straw, swaying with each draught.  _ Good, _ he mused.  _ The snow will fall soon. They’d never survive it otherwise. _

The memory crept upon him. Himself, swaddled in blankets, in a window overlooking this very same courtyard. A childhood gazing upon those covered gardens slowly filling with snow, wondering if they were dust underneath.

He had been born in summer, but he did not consider himself a summer child. He always knew the leaves were deepening, waiting for the first autumn winds to come around and take them away.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
